Teacher's Pet
by luffyluffy
Summary: Angelo and Full Frontal console each other after the events in episode three.


"Lieutenant Angelo."

Full Frontal gently touched Angelo's shoulder, giving it a small reasurring squeeze.

"Don't feel bad about the Geara Zulu…" Angelo shuddered and leaned into his Captain's touch.

"You did a good job of protecting me against the Unicorn Gundam, and rather, it's a miracle you survived…" Full Frontal gently pushed on Angelo's shoulder. he turns easily and Full Frontal gently embraced him, squeezing the 19 year old tight. Angelo hesitated before wrapping his arms tightly around his captain's neck, tangling his fingers in the soft golden hair. Full Frontal rested his forehead on Angelo's shoulder and closed his eyes. Angelo nuzzled his cheek against Full Frontal's head.

"Captain…" he whispered softly, giving his superior a tight hug.

Full Frontal pulled back slightly, moving to take off his mask. Angelo diverted his eyes to the floor.

"Captain I—" Full Frontal set the mask on the desk behind them rather haphazardly, taking Angelo's face in his gloved hands and making his eyes meet his. They stared at each other, each drinking in the other's features. Angelo's lips moved a little, perhaps attempting to make words, only silenced by a very slight shaking of Full Frontal's head. He drew in and gently pressed his lips against Angelo's, his hands leaving his face, one going down to wrap around his back and the other weaving into his hair. They both closed their eyes, tangling around each other, deeping the kisses until they might as well have been eating each other.

Angelo broke away for air, burying his face in his elbow, hiding his embarrasment. Full Frontal stood there panting softly, watching his young lieutenant gasp quietly for air. After a few seconds, Angelo straightened up and gently pushed on Full Frontal's chest.

"….. Sit down." he quietly ordered, a truly audacious move. Full Frontal's face curled into a wry smile and he quietly say down in the cushy leather chair. Angelo moved quickly straddling his legs, pinning his superior in place. He quickly got to work, pealing back his collar, unclasping the many frog clips that held that handsome bright red jacket in place. It opened easily, revealing the starch white button-up Full Frontal wore underneath.

Angelo swallowed loudly gently touching the white buttons. Full Frontal gently took his hand, giving it a reasurring squeeze. Angelo looked up, his eyes searching his face. Full Frontal nodded and his hand dropped, and in an instant Angelo had the buttons undone and slowly ran his hands up his captain's chest, over his the scars from various surjeries and a gunshot wound or two. He leaned in, slathering it with kisses, traveling upwards from his heart up to his collarbone, pausing to nibble on that for a few moments. Then he continued upward, and gently kissed Full Frontal's neck, as though consecrating holy ground, and then latched onto it, sucking and biting gently on the warm, pale flesh. Full Frontal grit his teeth and angled his head, giving Angelo more room to work.

Angelo looked up as he worked and was greatly pleased to see hit superior's eyes closed, face contorted in pleasure, biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning. Angelo pulled back, gently rubbing the new bruise with his thumb. It was a bright purple and throbbed gently under his thumb. Full Frontal shifted slightly and sat up. He held his hands out for Angelo who gently peeled the gloves off and set them aside near the abandoned mask. Then he quietly marveled at his superior's fingers, at how slender they were, how soft, and yet how powerful they were. They were seemingly magical, capable of being gentle and tender and yet strong and dangerous when in the cockpit of a mobile suit. He gave the man in front of him a once over.

Hair as golden as a sunset. Eyes as radiant and deep blue as the most beautiful ocean. Skin as wonderful as silk. Before him was this beautiful specime of a human being, no, of a being greater than humanity, and he was all his and no one elses. The notion flustered Angelo a little. The hand in Angelo's gasp twisted and then gently wrapped around his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Angelo glanced down at it, those slender, delicate, powerful fingers. A thought entered his head, a memory rather. He'd seen the Captain doing simulator run one day. The way he'd fingered the controls was very…

That word rotated in his head. Fingered. The way he's fingered those controls. Fingered fingered….

"FINGERED!" he suddenly blurted out and Full Frontal couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that what you want?" he teased and gently lifted Angelo up and placed him on the desk in front of him.

", you should know that I like it better when you speak freely." He spead Angelo's legs and gently placed his hand between them, stroking gently with his fingers. Angelo bit his lip, staring downward, leaning back on his arms.

Full Frontal glanced upward and then moved closer. He opened Angelo's pants and took out his penis. He raised an eyebrow as he regarded it, half-hard and barely there. He rolled his eyes and quietly began to stroke it, running his fingers all over the hot flesh. Angelo was quick to respond, arching his back, balling his hands into fists. Pleased Full Frontal leaned in and clamped his mouth over Angelo's cock, slipping it down over most of it and gave it a suck. Angelo broke.

"Captaaaiiinnnngghhhh!" he cried, grabbing a handfull of Full Frontal's hair. He continued, Angelo's voice growing loudly.

"N-No! Captain, don't, I don't deservvvveeee it! Ahhh!" He whined and whimpered but Full Frontal continued undeterred.

He reached in and gently cupped his young Lieutenant's balls and licked the underside of his penis in a long broad stroke. Angelo's eyes squeezed tightly shut, tiny tears beginning to bud at the corners.

"N-Nooo! Captain Full Frontal, please! I'm—" And in an instant, it was over. Full Frontal pulled back, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Angelo colapsed back on the desk quite nearly spent. He laid there panting, allowing his body to slowly wind down from it's nearly exploded state. Full Frontal readied himself, digging around in a locked desk drawer for a bottle of lube. He then gently pulled off Angelos pants, pushing up his jacket, exposing his chest. He took a quick second to admire how it heaved before spreading Angelo's legs.

"How would you like it?" He whispered, rubbing the little leftover lube on his fingers against Angelo's anus.

Angelo slowly looked up.

"Captain…" He pondered a little. "I'm quite nearly there Sir, I don't think I could stand it…"

Full Frontal nodded and then pressed himself against Angelo's back entrance and slowly pushed himself inside. Angelo shifted and got comfortable on the not unformilar intrusion. Full Frontal gently wrapped Angelo's legs around him and Angelo pulled him close, holding his precious captain close to him.

"M-Move.. Captain… please" he croaked and Full Frontal complied, drawing back moving slowly. The motion sent a shiver up Angelo's spine and he arched his back, moaning softly against the movement. Full Frontal slide a hand up his his chest, once again pushing back the jacket that had unbunched itself, and gently pinched one of Angelo's nipples. The other hand slide up the inner thigh, drumming it's fingers against the skin, and grabbed Angelo's cock. His eyes flew open, the sudden assault on his sense all to much to bare. But still he wanted more and he clung to the only thing close to him, Full Frontal's arm, the one twisting and teasing his nipple. He let out a strangled cry.

"Captain, More! I need more!"

He complied, moving his hips even faster, fucking his precious subordinate and bodyguard into submission. Angelo came first, crying out his captain's name into the empty room, and a few seconds later, Full Frontal doubled over, coming as well. He pulled one and colapsed back into his leather chair, panting loudly.

"Angelo… Are you alright?"

Angelo slowly sat up, giving his superior a happy, tired smile.

"I could use a shower sir." Full Frontal laughed tiredly, zipped up his pants, and gathered up his spent subordinant.

"Well then, let's go and take one together, shall we?"


End file.
